Yo! This is our life! Yo!
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Layaknya sekolah biasa, begitulah nampak luar SM Star High School. Sekolah yang berisi murid-murid unik, rupawan, cerdas dan dari kalangan atas. Siapa sangka kalau sekolah ini berisi murid-murid penyihir? Disinilah Tao menemukan teman-teman yang sesungguhnya. Dengan teman-teman dan sihir, mereka memecahkan kasus-kasus aneh disekolah mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Yo! This is our life! Yo!

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Humor, Fantasy, Friendship, romance, School life, Mystery. *borong*

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Layaknya sekolah biasa, begitulah nampak luar SM Star High School. Sekolah yang berisi murid-murid unik, rupawan, cerdas dan dari kalangan atas. Siapa sangka kalau sekolah ini berisi murid-murid penyihir? Disinilah Tao menemukan teman-teman yang sesungguhnya. Dengan teman-teman dan sihir, mereka memecahkan kasus-kasus aneh disekolah mereka.

YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

_**SM Star High School.**_

_**Sekolah dengan predikat terbaik di Korea. Selalu masuk kedalam nominasi sekolah terbaik di seluruh Asia. **_

_**Sekolah dengan guru-guru yang professional, kepala sekolah yang ramah, pembelajaran yang bertujuan mencari bakat murid.**_

_**Sekolah yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas yang super lengkap. Apapun yang dibutuhkan, tersedia di sekolah ini.**_

_**Jadi~ silahkan masuk ke sini~ **_

_**Chuu~**_

_**- Madam Soo Man.**_

Tao menatap surat brosur itu lagi. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'Chuu~' ? apa ini? Madam Soo Man? Dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_? _Ahjussi_ atau seorang _ahjumma_? Manusia atau mirip manusia? Lalu kenapa harus gambar bekas kecupan bibir –penuh _lipstick_, merah pula!- tepat di tulisan Madam Soo Man? Sungguh! Sesuatu sekali!

Kedua orangtuanya yang ada di bangku depan paham betul perasaan anaknya yang pindah ke sekolah baru sekarang ini. Sang ibu berwajah seolah berkata **'anak Mama, sambutlah masa depanmu bersama suami'** itu tengah menatap Tao lembut. Sementara sang ayah yang terlihat serius menyetir, hanya melihat anak lelaki satu-satunya dengan senyum lembut. Wajahnya seolah berkata **'Kamu sudah besar, anak gadis ayah~ otokotoktok~-**Tunggu, Tao cowok tulen.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak di anggap cowok tulen padahal jelas-jelas dia punya jakun? Oh tidak Tao, kenapa kau berpikir seperti ini?

"Ibu, apa Tao harus masuk ke sekolah ini? Sekolah ini sepertinya aneh." Tanya Tao sambil mengernyit. ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Tao, kami memasukkanmu ke sekolah itu karena memiliki alasan utama. Kau adalah penyihir, dan sekolah terkenal itu adalah sekolah sihir. Meski tidak ada yang tahu kalau sekolah ini sebenarnya sekolah untuk penyihir." Jawab ibunya senyum lembut yang bagi Tao pait pake BANGED -_-

Ya, SM Star High School adalah sekolah dengan seluruh murid+guru+penjaga kantin+tukang kebun hingga penjaga kebun adalah penyihir.

Kalian tahu penyihir? Gak tahu? Kasian deh XD *plakk*

Penyihir adalah seorang manusia dengan keahlian menyihir apapun yang dia inginkan.

Kalau jaman dulu tuch~ Penyihir itu tampangnya jelek, bahkan tidak mirip manusia, mungkin lebih mirip mutan gagal lahir. Atau mungkin lebih mirip seorang pelukis yang berusaha menemukan bentuk benang keriting baru, atau berusaha menggambarkan bagaimana caranya membuat garis super lurus berbentuk keriting (?) atau berusaha menemukan bentuk mutan baru tapi berbentuk upilnya Tok Dalang.

Sekarang?

Penyihir pada ketjeh ketjeh semua~ contohnya Tao.

Remaja pindahan Qingdao ini adalah seorang penyihir. Keluarganya adalah keturunan penyihir murni. Karena sekolah Tao yang dulu menurut keluarganya aneh, jadilah Tao disuruh pindah pada sekolah sihir yang rahasia di seluruh dunia, dan sekolah itu hanya ada di Seoul.

Tapi demi bulu ketek, Tao bahkan ilfil sama surat yang ada di tangannya. Tao yakin, Madam Soo Man itu berwajah mutan gagal. Atau lebih mirip dengan aki-aki feminim pecinta lipstick?

Entahlah, mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Biarkanlah kesucian hati perawan seorang Huang Zi Tao terus terjaga tanpa memikirkan sebuah nama absurd yang penuh lipstick.

.

.

.

.

Tao sudah sampai pada sekolah yang luasnya begitu luas ini. Tadi saja, gerbang sekolah ini tinggi menjulang. Pagar-pagar beton seolah menutup sekolah ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang, orang luar yang tidak bisa sihir, dilarang masuk sekolah ini.

Sekolah ini luar biasa!

Lapangan parkir yang sangat mewah, lapangan sepak bola yang luasnya sama dengan lapangan Sepak Bola asli, ada lapangan American Football, ada lapangan Volley sendiri, ada lapangan Basket, dan ada lapangan Tennis juga lapangan Badminton.

Gedung-gedung ini dibedakan menjadi beberapa gedung.

Gedung utama adalah gedung untuk kepala sekolah yang berada di lantai tiga. Lantai dua pada gedung utama adalah untuk acara-acara besar. Mungkin acara besar seperti pesta, atau lainnya. Luas ruangan pada lantai 2 itu cukup besar. Di lantai 1, biasanya untuk tempat pembuatan janji bertemu dengan si Madam Soo Man yang aslinya adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik dan pendiri sekolah super ini.

Ada gedung berwarna biru muda. Gedung itu khusus untuk murid-murid, dan ada 4 lantai. Lantai atas atau lantai 4 adalah untuk kelas senior, atau kelas dua belas. Lantai 3 adalah untuk kelas sebelas, lantai dua untuk anak kelas sepuluh, sementara lantai 1 adalah untuk tempat sepatu dan loker mereka.

Gedung-gedung disini disediakan escalator, juga disediakan lift.

Ada gedung khusus perpustakaan yang dibuat menjadi 2 lantai. Ada gedung besar untuk cafeteria, ada juga gedung untuk olahraga _indoor_. Seperti kolam renang, catur, juga beladiri seperti Wushu, Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Hapkido dan lainnya.

Di dini juga disediakan beberapa gedung indoor untuk basket, Volley, juga Badminton. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja mungkin ada hujan, tetapi ada pertandingan penting yang bisa membuat serak suara karena berteriak histeris seperti orang gila karena menyemangati tim yang didukung yang sebenarnya lebih mirip meneriaki maling ayam -_-

Ada juga gedung Musik untuk yang mengikuti ekskul Musik. Ada gedung Dance, juga ada gedung untuk yang mengikuti ekskul melukis, merangkai bunga, atau mendesain dan juga untuk klub memasak.

Sekolah ini juga menyiapkan gedung ukuran sedang satu lantai untuk tim pencari berita atau yang dikenal sebagai Koran sekolah. Bahkan, disediakan juga gedung ukuran sedang untuk yang mengikuti ekskul cheerleader.

Dan ada sebuah gedung satu lantai yang berfungsi sebagai gedung OSIS.

Sekolah yang benar-benar mewah, wajar saja bayarannya juga setimpal.

Bahkan, sekolah ini juga menyediakan gedung 2 lantai untuk murid yang tempat tinggalnya jauh, agar bisa tinggal. Disediakan satu kamar untuk berdua. Mungkin karena rumah jauh, dan takut terlambat kesekolah, maka jadilah memilih tinggal saja disini.

Satu kamar disediakan 2 tempat tidur ukuran double bed. Mungkin saja murid yang tinggal untuk tidur tidurnya kung fu. Yang tanpa diduga bisa membuat gaya jurus baru, kaki sampai ke kepala, atau yang melakukan gerakan dance. Satu kamar mandi, tv, kulkas kecil, pendingin dan penghangat ruangan. Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti Apartemen mewah.

Jarak rumah Tao dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, paling hanya 10 menit dengan naik kendaraan. Lebih baik, tidak usah saja.

Tao menatap sekolah yang saat ini sedang ramai. Ada yang sedang berolahraga. Ada yang bermain Volley Ball, ada yang bermain Sepak Bola, juga American Football.

Tao masih terkagum dengan desain sekolah super mewah ini. Benar-benar indah! Mewah, dan sangat berkelas. Mungkin saking mewahnya sampe tumpeh tumpeh.

Bisa di bilang, desainnya seperti sebuah kota kerajaan Eropa abad 19 yang di buat cukup mewah dan modern.

Agak risih karena banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Rasanya, dia bagaikan JuPe yang pakai bikini lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Tao untungnya sudah mendapat seragam. Jadinya, beberapa juga tidak terlalu perduli padanya. Mungkin bagi yang matanya jeli saja, mereka sadar Tao bukan asli dari sekolah.

Tao bersama orangtuanya menuju gedung utama. Mereka akan mengurus sedikit pembayaran, dan perjanjian. Setelah menulis keterangan, dan mendapat persetujuan untuk bertemu dengan Soo Man, mereka menaiki lift dengan dibimbing dengan salah satu staff.

.

.

.

Tao ada dibelakang orangtuanya mereka ada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah yang sangat luas. Ada meja kepala sekolah yang di atas meja tersebut banyak sekali barang-barang unik yang disusun rapi.

Tempat duduk sang kepala sekolah itu membelakangi keluarga manis itu.

"Ehem." Ayah Tao berbatuk ria kecil.

"Ohohoho~"

Benar-benar suara tawa merdu yang bikin merinding bulu roma, yang mendengar dijamin (tidak) tergetarkan oleh suaranya yang super itu.

Tempat duduk itu berbalik dan Tao berani sumpah melihat makhluk berwajah (mirip) manusia yang paling WAW.

Seorang pria berwajah baya, berambut ungu terang, dengan lipstick merah glossy, mata yang dibubuhi dengan eyeshadow blink-blink, dan setelan pakaian kerja berwarna merah nyala yang dijamin membuat mata yang melihatnya akan kesakitan.

Kulitnya bersih tapi keliatan tebal. Kalau di umpamakan, berkulit badak, atau lebih tepatnya muka badak.

"Ohohoho~ jadi ini yang namanya Huang Zi Tao~?"

Sungguh suara yang membuat Tao semakin yakin, dia adalah blasteran. Campuran antara (makhluk mirip) manusia dan alien. Tao agak ngeri memperhatikan _ahjussi _berwajah seram yang minta dilempar dengan tongkat Wu Shu Tao ini.

"Soo Man _Seseong_-"

"Oh _No_~! panggil Madam Soo Man. MADAM. Tidak lihat apa, penampilanku sekeren ini, tetapi di panggil _Seseongmin_? Itu sudah kuno~" ucapnya centil sambil memperhatikan kukunya yang warna-warni. Dari pink gelap, sampai pink muda dengan glitter -_-

Ada yang punya kayu? Tao ingin melemparnya ke arah _ahjussi_ yang suka dandan ini.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu..uhm…Madam Soo Man. Kami hanya ingin melengkapi pendaftaran anak kami." Ucap sang ibu yang berwajah seperti ibu-ibu baru menang arisan. Ayah Tao hanya tersenyum penuh maksud. Maksud kasihan pada Tao karena kepala sekolahnya se '**unik**' ini.

"Anak kalian adalah penyihir?" tanya pria setengah wanita itu. Tao geli memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Madam Soo Man'.

"Ya..dia memiiliki kemampuan khusus mengendalikan waktu. Keturunanku." Jawab ayah Tao. Soo Man mengangguk.

"Dora~ ooohh~ Dora~" panggil Soo Man dengan nada ala ibu-ibu yang memanggil maidnya. Tak lama, seorang anak kecil, bentet, bullet, berambut bob, dan mempertontonkan pusarnya datang.

"Iya Nyai Soo Man?"

Nyai? Darimana datangnya sebenarnya _ahjussi _ini? -_-

"Bawa anak imut, polos, tampan yang mungkin mau jadi pendampingku ini ke kelas sebelas."

Ada yang punya sesuatu? Mungkin Tao akan menggantikan Agung Hercules yang melempar barbell 100 kg ke muka ahjussi menyebalkan ini.

.

.

.

Tao ada di kelas barunya sekarang ini. Tao menikmati kelas barunya. Menurutnya, meski ini sekolah sihir, mereka tak terlalu menerapkan peraturan pelajaran sihir. Hanya saja, mereka boleh menggunakan sihir kalau di butuhkan ketika pelajaran. Tao bahkan sekelas dengan banyak sekali anak-anak sepertinya dari luar Korea.

Di kelas ini, ada murid dari Amerika, Australia, Beijing, Korea, Rusia dan London. Bahkan, ada 2 orang dari Paris.

Mereka bernasib sama, merasa aneh bersekolah pada sekolah manusia normal. Ketika masuk ke sini, mereka merasa nyaman. Dan sekolah ini memiliki 3 bahasa resmi. Bahasa Inggris, Korea, dan Mandarin. Tetapi, tidak banyak yang menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Kebanyakan, untuk berkomunikasi di sekolah ini, mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Korea.

Tao sebangku dengan seorang namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bangku keduanya ada di tempat paling belakang. Bangku keduanya persis berada di belakang bangku dua orang pria asal London.

"Tao-ah, ketika makan siang nanti, kau harus bertemu dengan teman-temanku." Ucap Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk riang, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Baiklah, Tao sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman baru di hari pertama dia bersekolah. Baekhyun yang membuatnya langsung di terima. Contohnya, hari ini dia mengenal Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay, dan Kim Minseok.

Do Kyungsoo adalah namja manis dari klub music dan klub masak. Namja manis dengan mata bulat besar, bibir penuh, ramah dan bertubuh mungil. Kyungsoo sangat suka bernyanyi. Karena itu dia mengikuti ekskul bernyanyi. Suaranya juga sangat enak di dengar.

Xi Luhan adalah namja yang sangat unik. Awalnya, Tao mengira dia wanita tomboy, namun sadar ternyata memang betul Luhan seorang namja. Dia asal Beijing. Dia mengambil ekskul dance juga menyanyi.

Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay adalah namja asal Changsa. Namja manis berdimple dengan rambut blonde yang membuatnya terkesan polos dan sangat lembut. Dia mengambil ekskul dance juga masak.

Minseok adalah namja manis bertubuh mungil. Minseok mengambil ekskul dance dan Martial Arts.

Sepertinya Tao akan mengambil ekskul Menyanyi dan Martial art. Karena, di Menyanyi ada pembimbing khusus untuk Rapp.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Yo! This is our life! Yo!

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : All Couple EXO *Only Official couple, not Crack pair*

Genre : Humor, Fantasy, Friendship, romance, School life, Mystery. *borong*

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Layaknya sekolah biasa, begitulah nampak luar SM Star High School. Sekolah yang berisi murid-murid unik, rupawan, cerdas dan dari kalangan atas. Siapa sangka kalau sekolah ini berisi murid-murid penyihir? Disinilah Tao menemukan teman-teman yang sesungguhnya. Dengan teman-teman dan sihir, mereka memecahkan kasus-kasus aneh disekolah mereka.

YAOI, FICTION, ALL MEMBER EXO. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Baiklah, Tao sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman baru di hari pertama dia bersekolah. Baekhyun yang membuatnya langsung di terima. Contohnya, hari ini dia mengenal Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay, dan Kim Minseok.

Do Kyungsoo adalah namja manis dari klub music dan klub masak. Namja manis dengan mata bulat besar, bibir penuh, ramah dan bertubuh mungil. Kyungsoo sangat suka bernyanyi. Karena itu dia mengikuti ekskul bernyanyi. Suaranya juga sangat enak di dengar.

Xi Luhan adalah namja yang sangat unik. Awalnya, Tao mengira dia wanita tomboy, namun sadar ternyata memang betul Luhan seorang namja. Dia asal Beijing. Dia mengambil ekskul dance juga menyanyi.

Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay adalah namja asal Changsa. Namja manis berdimple dengan rambut blonde yang membuatnya terkesan polos dan sangat lembut. Dia mengambil ekskul dance juga masak.

Minseok adalah namja manis bertubuh mungil. Minseok mengambil ekskul dance dan Martial Arts.

Sepertinya Tao akan mengambil ekskul Menyanyi dan Martial art. Karena, di Menyanyi ada pembimbing khusus untuk Rapp. Dan demi bulu idung Morgan (?) dia suka banget sama rapp :3

"Wuah..jadi, kau akan mengambil Martial Art dan Rapp, Tao-ah?" tanya Luhan. Sedetik, Tao bingung karena Luhan bisa membaca pikirannya. Namun, Tao langsung ingat kalau Luhan adalah Mind Control. Jadi, membaca pikiran juga adalah salah satu keahliannya.

"Hum..sepertinya aku akan mengambil 2 itu saja. Tidak mau terlalu banyak." Ucap Tao. Luhan tersenyum.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu masuk cafeteria. Matanya melebar.

"Oh..My..God..sumfeh? i..itu.."

Tao sukses melihat sisi lebay Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, mulutnya sedikit menganga, matanya berkedip meski terbuka lebar. Bagus, kapan Baekhyun menjadi alay seperti ini? -_-

Tao melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Melihat segerombolan pria dengan efek cahaya cling-cling, bunga mekar dimana-mana, hujan pelangi, bahkan hujan lokal menjadi background mereka ketika mereka disana.

Aura cling cling semeriwing semeriwing mereka masih menerangi. Lebih terang daripada kepala Deddy Corbuzier yang berada dibawah cahaya matahari. Matahari bersaudara.

Tao merasakan silau berlebihan, lebih silau ketika pantulan cahaya giginya Soo Man ketika tersenyum yang seolah membuat buta.

Suara gemuruh kaum hawa yang mengalahkan gemuruh badai membuat takut Tao. Tao harus gimana? Menatap mereka dengan pose ceribel? Apa Tao harus bersuara 'Hay kalian..woaawwww~' dengan mengikuti iklan keju Cr*ft'? Gotik di depan mereka? Pilihan terakhir, coret -_-

"Tao, kau sudah selesai dengan pikiran anehmu itu?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi 'Sudah-selesai-boker-kah?'.

"Ah..maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa aku bisa membaca pikiran? GoTik? Ya ampun Tao, bahkan kami belum pernah melakukan hal se-ekstrem itu…" jelas Luhan yang terkekeh kecil. Luhan menatap di kejauhan. Seorang pria dengan saraf wajah yang sangat sedikit. Buktinya saja, dia melihat orang-orang seperti melihat sesuatu yang terlalu biasa.

Apakah menurut kalian biasa? Yeoja-yeoja akan berteriak gila ketika melihat ketampanan mereka. Seolah ekspresinya itu dapat melelehkan ice cream di bawah terik panas matahari (?) jaipongan di Jamban kesayangan Soo Man (?) hingga memukul kepala mereka sendiri. Mereka gila atau kurang waras? Yak! Waktu habis, kumpulkan jawaban ketika bel sudah berbunyi.

Tao menatap pria dengan aura bling bling semeriwing dengan cahaya berlebihan. Hidung mancung, rambut pirang, anting yang cukup banyak, dan yang pasti…hey, dia pernah makan tiang listrikkah? Tinggi sekali?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA….!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pekikan mereka lebih parah daripada melihat orang yang mengintip mereka. Dasar yeoja-yeoja aneh. Itulah pikir Tao.

.

.

.

.

Tao sedang terlihat berolahraga dengan bola basket di tangannya. Jam sekolah sudah habis setengah jam yang lalu. Sambil menunggu Xiumin berganti pakaian, Tao berolahraga dengan bola basket di tangannya.

Hari ini, mereka akan latihan Martial Arts. Tapi..mana Xiumin?

"Hosh..hosh..maaf Tao, aku terlambat. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita tidak latihan." Ucap Xiumin yang baru sampai.

Terima kasih, Tao merasa cemberut sekarang.

"Aih, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Tao sambil menghentakkan kakinya imut dan sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Jinjja, aku lupa. Berada di dekat Lay membuatku jadi pelupa tadi." Jelas Xiumin sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

**-di sisi lain-**

"HUAAAAATTCHIIIII…..~!" Lay bersin dengan nada valset (?).

"Ada yang salah?" tanya salah satu guru memasak.

"Aniyo, sepertinya aku kemasukan debu saja, seseongnim." Jelas Lay sambil tersenyum manis dan kembali menghias kuenya untuk di bawa pulang.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang menikmati makan malamnya kali ini bersama keluarganya. Rumah keluarga Tao lebih mirip rumah tradiosional-modern ala China dengan kebun yang mengelilingi rumah ini.

Taman samping dan belakang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon besar dan lebat, juga tanahnya ditumbuhi rumput lembut hijau segar.

Setelah makan, Tao duduk di beranda samping rumahnya sambil menatapi bintang layaknya gadis baru puber lagi nungguin bintang jatuh dan yang lebih noraknya lagi sedang nungguin sang pujaan hati. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Tao gadis baru puber?

"Tuan Tao, apa anda mau saya bawakan cake?" tawar sebuah suara. Tao menoleh dengan aura 'aku-anak-polos-qaqa' dengan eksrpesi :3

"Ung? Zeil?" tanya Tao. Peri rumah bernama Zeil itu tersenyum. "Aku mau, choco cake buatan Zeil, jangan buatan ibu." Ucap Tao. Zeil terkekeh. Peri rumah berwajah cogan banget itu terkekeh. Kekehannya mengalahkan suara cowok lagi puber. Apa kita membahas cowok puber atau membahas puber sekarang ini?

Apa kalian tahu? 2 minggu yang lalu, ibu Tao membuat choco cake untuk dirinya, ayahnya, dan 10 peri rumah. Namun yang terjadi, seluruh isi rumah menjadi sakit perut dan kekuatan sihir mereka melemah selama 3 hari.

Bukankah sangat hebat dan ajaib sekali cake itu? ada yang berminat untuk mencoba? pesan ke nomor mantanmu hape mu dan kirim ke hati yang kamu sakiti :'3 #plakk

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah namun sejuk, Tao terlihat sedang membaca bukunya ditaman. Rata-rata murid sibuk dengan persiapan festival. Ada yang sibuk berbelanja, dan semuanya.

Peri-peri sekolah dengan body ala model pria berkeliling dengan mengeluarkan aura bling-bling mengkilap mengalahkan gigi emas. Menawarkan kue-kue atau snack ringan untuk para murid. Peri-peri sekolah berwajah cogan banget itu memberikan senyum sok ganteng. Ibaratnya, senyum di kulum, kentut ditahan :v

Beberapa murid juga terlihat sedang melatih sihir mereka, sekolah yang menyenangkan dengan banyak murid yang memiliki 'keistimewaan' seperti dirimu. Seolah kau tidak sendiri.

"AWAAASSS!"

Eh?

BRAAAKK!

Tao menutup bukunya dan menemukan Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang terjatuh. Sepertinya mereka sedang mencoba sapu terbang milik Baekhyun. Kenapa Tao bisa tahu? Tahu aja lah, masbuloh? :p

"Omo, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Tao sambil membantu mereka. Tao juga membantu Baekhyun dan Xiumin membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo.." ucap Baekhyun yang merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, berhati-hatilah dengan sihirmu, Baekkie-ah. Kau nyaris mencelakai seseorang kalau kau tidak hati-hati. Mana kemampuanmu yang handal itu? apa keahlianmu itu hanya untuk eyeliner?" tanya Xiumin. Baekhyun mendengus dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tao tertawa kecil.

"KYAAAAAAAA OPPA…~!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

"OMONA, OPPPAAAAA…~!" kerumunan yeoja terlihat berlari-lari ganas seperti Hyena yang kelaparan.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG, BERHENTI MENGEJARKU DASAR SINGA BETINA KELAPARAN..!" pekik seorang namja yang berlari sekuat tenaga.

"KYAAAA…! OPPA! JANGAN LARI, KAMI SUDAH SUSAH MENGEJARMU!" teriak salah seorang yeoja. Tiba-tiba, namja tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan emas dan dengan tubuh tinggi serta kekar itu berhenti. Kerumunan yeoja itu juga terhenti. Bingung.

"Kalian pikir, aku juga tidak lelah susah?" tanya namja itu. Tao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin menatap dari jauh untuk menunggu kelanjutan ucapan si tampan itu.

"Oppa susah apa?" tanya salah satu kerumunan yeoja itu.

"Susah lari dari kenyataan :'D" seketika, terdengar bunyi gubrak yang maha dahsyat (?). Tidak hanya dari kerumunan yeoja itu, bahkan dari Tao, Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Dia curcol pemirsa!

Sepertinya sekolahnya terlalu penuh dengan keunikan.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang adalah jam yang paling di anggap menyenangkan setelah jam pulang bagi kebanyakan murid-murid. Tao dan yang lainnya terlihat sedang mengantri makanan. Para peri sekolah dengan cermat memberikan porsi yang seimbang pada baki makanan para murid.

Inilah salah satu keuntungan bersekolah di sini. Murid-murid akan di atur porsi makanannya. Ini juga baik agar tubuh mereka tetap sehat dan nyaman, serta membuat tubuh mereka lebih mudah bergerak kalau makanan yang mereka konsumsi lebih pas untuk tubuh mereka.

Kadang, beberapa siswi meminta jatah yang lebih sedikit daripada yang tubuh mereka butuhkan. Contohnya, siswi lebih mengurangi karbohidrat dan lemak. Lebih memilih meminta lebih banyak serat.

Menu hari ini juga di atur. Setiap hari, menu tidak pernah sama. Selalu berganti. Ini membuat mereka menjadi tidak bosan.

Tao menikmati satu kepal nasi ukuran sedang, satu mangkuk sayur, 2 potong kroket dan 2 buah apel. Tao juga membawa satu gelas air putih dan satu kotak susu. #authorngilerbayanginnya

Tekhniknya cukup mudah untuk mengetahui berapa porsi sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuh. Untuk karbohidrat yang bisa didapat dari nasi atau dari umbi-umbian, buka telapak tangan kalian, dan rapatkan jarinya. Lalu, tangkupkan sedikit tangan kalian. Itulah karbohidrat yang dibutuhkan tubuh. Untuk serat yang dicukupi adalah 250 gr. Caranya, buka telapak tangan kalian lebar-lebar dan jauhkan jari-jarinya. Itu adalah 250 gr serat yang diperlukan tubuh atau bisa juga dengan satu mangkuk kecil penuh sayur. Untuk protein, kalian harus mengepalkan tangan kalian, dan untuk lemak, cukup 2 jari saja.

Tanpa kita sadari, tubuh sudah memberitahukan apa yang harus dikonsumsi setiap hari agar tercukupi dan tidak berlebihan.

Dan sekolah Tao menerapkannya. Itulah mengapa, bagi murid-murid sebelum masuk, mereka diukur pergelangan tangannya. Awalnya Tao bingung kenapa tangannya dikepal, di lebarkan dan di ukur panjangnya, ternyata untuk ini. Baekhyun sendiri yang menjelaskannya.

Tao akui, belum tentu di semua sekolah se-care ini pada murid-muridnya. Untuk para JONES kayaknya mereka gak akan merasa sendiri :"D #plakk

Saat semua murid sedang menikmati apa yang mereka makan, tiba-tiba ketenangan mereka harus diganggu oleh sebuah teriakan yang begitu nyaring.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!"

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Pekikkan yeoja itu lebih kuat daripada meneriaki maling atau mendapatkan seseorang yang mengintip mereka. Tao melihat, mata para yeoja itu terpaku pada sebuah gerombolan.

Kalau tidak salah…mereka kan yang..

"Ck, mereka itu selalu saja mencuri perhatian. Memangnya siapa mereka? Huh!" ucap Baekhyun. Lay menatap Baekhyun.

"Omo, Baekkie-ah, kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" tanya Lay. Baekkie hanya merengut. Segerombolan pria tampan itu ternyata menyandang nama OSIS. Terlihat dari tanda pengenal yang ada di bawah tag name mereka.

Mereka semua duduk dibangku yang ada di dekat gerombolan Tao dan yang lainnya. Dengan sihir mereka, makanan mereka melayang dan bergerak sendiri menuju mereka sendiri. Tao menatapnya dengan sedikit kagum. Tapi, kekaguman itu tidak lama. Tao tetap menikmati makanannya.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata berwarna hitam kelam menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang disamping kita. Seorang 'yeoja' tomboy." Ucap sebuah suara. Mata suara itu menatap Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"YA! Kau berani memanggilku yeoja?! Dasar wajah miskin saraf!" tunjuk Luhan pada sosok namja berbibir tipis dan bermata tajam dengan rambut perak platina miliknya, Oh Sehun.

"Wah, jangan seperti itu Noona, kau tidak cantik lagi." ucap Sehun. Sejujurnya, meski mereka semua satu angkatan, hanya Sehun yang berbeda. Dia harusnya masih kelas sepuluh, tapi dia lompat kelas. Jadilah mereka semua bertemu di kelas sebelas.

"Grrrr…!" Luhan menggeram kesal lalu memakan makanannya dengan tidak feminim (?) lagi. Cara makannya lebih mirip bar-bar. Kasarnya abang-abang bangunan?

"Aduh, feminimlah sedikit, Luhan 'noona'. Kau cantik tapi makanmu seperti abang abang." ucap Sehun dan itu sukses membuat kerumunannya tertawa. Luhan tidak tahan!

"Biar saja, daripada kau, jelek-jelek makannya kayak abang-abang!" balas Luhan dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak dan membuat kerumunan Tao tertawa habis-habissan, sementara kerumunannya juga tertawa heboh sekali. Diam deh si maknae.

"Daripada itu..lihatlah siapa yang didepannya, Sehun-ah. Ada wanita cantik dengan bibir sexy yang minta aku lumat..~ khekhekhe~" ucap sosok namja tampan bernama Kai dengan omongan yang sedikit (banyak) vulgar. Kai juga sama seperti Sehun. Lompat kelas.

Namja yang dimaksud dengan Kai itu sebenarnya adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Sabar, orang sabar pasti pantatnya sexy #eh?

"Diamlah kau, Jongin hitam pesek." Balas Kyungsoo lalu kembali memakan makanannya. Balasan ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membuat teman-temannya tertawa sakit perut. Tao saja nyaris tidak bisa memakan makanannya karena tertawa.

"Ah, daripada itu, lihat, seperti kerumunan mereka bertambah satu, guys." Ucap seorang namja berwajah angel tapi tua #tripleplakk* namanya adalah Kim Joon Myeon.

Merasa namja itu sedang membicarakannya, Tao menoleh dan memberikan senyum.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Sebuah pekikkan suara mengagetkan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan. Semuanya menoleh dan mendapati sebuah 'kejutan'.

Sosok Soo Man dengan bikini pink bling-bling!

Ada apa dengan sekolah ini? -_-

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mind to review without flame? No siders, please? ^^


End file.
